Jack and Doctor's daughter
by AliceXInXWonderland
Summary: This is just a cute little story where nothing happens, basically Jack and the Doctor's daughter go on a date. After I have posted this anybody who wants to continue it can, I never write good enough when it comes to the traveling in my DW fanfics. Stay whovian for life, been goin strong for 9 years!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Doctor Who plot or characters. Alex is however mine.**

Alex's POV

I stood in my TARDIS counsel room trying to go no in particular when she suddenly started rattling. I gripped onto the silver railing that was around the rim of the control panel to stop myself from flying back.

"Hey! Where are we going? Why do you always do this?!" I yelled then when the rattling at subsided I knew I had landed. But I had no clue where. I quickly ran to the screen that hung from the counsel. It said I was on earth in England but gave no other information being as vague as ever. I sighed

"I suppose I didn't really have plans anyway. You are just a hassle though, what if one day you miss calculate the surroundings and I end up being shot by a Dalek as soon as I walk out? You don't want to kill me off cause then you won't be used ever again." I said and she hummed rather loudly indicating she was offended that I would think she would be trying to kill me off.

"I'm just kidding. I'm lucky to even ha e you considering you are one of the last of the last two TARDIS's in the universe. I bet you miss having more than one owner. But you're stuck with me cause I ain't given you up." I said and she hummed happily this time. I smiled and laughed slightly.

"Okay, I'll be back whenever." I said and ran out of the TARDIS only to be greeted by a man wearing a black branch coat who was panting and smiling. But when he saw me his smile quickly turned into a very confused look.

"Where is the Doctor? Are you his new companion?" He asked and looked behind me. That explains it. I smiled and laughed.

"I guess he never mentioned me. I'm Alex, the Doctor's daughter. And you are?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Don't own Doctor Who or its characters.**

Jack's POV

I heard it. The engines of the TARDIS, and they were close. I was currently buying some chips but as soon as I heard them I quickly told the cashier I'd be back then sprinted from the small shop.

"Doctor!" I yelled and people I passed looked at me as if I were psychotic and as if I needed an actual doctor. I ignored them though and continued to run as the engines were about to turn off I rounded a corner and there sat the TARDIS. It's weird considering last time this happened he was trying to leave as soon as possible. The whole thing went bad and we ended up at the end of the universe. But that's another story.

I stood in front of the TARDIS doors and waited patiently for the Doctor to come out. It took a little longer than I expected though considering he usually popped right out. He must have a new stubborn companion, I hope she's cute.

A few seconds later a girl came out, she was blonde with blue eyes and pale skin with bright pink lips. She had small wrinkles around her eyes and mouth that indicated that she smiled a lot. Her eyes at first glance were happy but then if you look closer you could see that she had sadness deep down. But this was only my first look at her.

"Where is the Doctor? Are you his new companion?" I asked and knew my face showed pure confusion. She had a sheepish grin and laughed slightly.

"I guess he never mentioned me. I'm the Doctor's daughter." She said and my fell open in surprise.

"Really? You aren't kidding right! You must be. What's he doing, sitting in the counsel room while you check in with the family. I wouldn't trust him, he is pretty well known for abandoning his companions. Especially when he thinks he has been putting them into to much danger." I said not believing her for more than a second. She laughed at me.

"Well, I'm guessing you know him pretty well. How do you know the Doctor?" She asked not really confirming whether she was lying or not. I smirked and squinted my eyes like always when I'm interested in something

"I was part of Torchwood for a while and then I got caught up helping him while the Daleks attacked at a game station that won't be around for another million years. A gam-"

"The giant game station where he was in a game show like Big Brother, and Rose was in a quiz show that when you get something wrong you are killed. Oh yeah, I remember him telling me that when we got together a while after. He called me up and said he had a new body and we had tea at a shop that Rose really liked. I really liked her, she was brave and funny, not to mention very trustworthy. Course I guess all of his companions are pretty trustworthy." She said and smiled when I once again became confused. So she wasn't lying?

"And he didn't tell you about me who was sexually harassed by two robots?" I asked and she looked surprised

"You're Jack Harkness? Oh man, no wonder you give me weird vibes. I'm surprised the TARDIS didn't try to teleport away when you came our way." She said and I looked down smiling and laughing slightly then looked back up.

"How about I buy you some chips and we talk some more." I said and she hesitantly said yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**don't own DW.**

Alex's POV

I don't really feel comfortable hanging around this guy, he is a fixed point in time basically and I start getting really anxious about fixed things, not to mention my dad warned me if I ever met him he is a huge flirt. Plus I don't even know if this is really Jack Harkness, there are plenty of people who give me uneasiness and anxiety.

We sat in a shop where he basically had chips ready for us and only had to pay, did he expect company? He had probably ran from this shop seeing as when I opened my TARDIS door he was panting, but he had two baskets, why would you need two if you were by yourself? And he couldn't have expected me because I wasn't expecting to land here. Unless he somehow interfered with my navigation system which is pretty damaged and he did say he was from Torchwood. Maybe-

"So you never really confirmed whether you were the Doctor's daughter or just an old friend." Jack stated cutting off my thoughts. I looked back at him seeing as I had been staring at the wall behind him when I was deep in thought.

"Well you never really confirmed whether you are Jack Harkness or not." I said smoothly not missing a beat, which in turn caused him to smirk.

"I prefer Captain Jack Harkness, now about your relations to the Doc." He said and I smiled and laughed.

"I really am his daughter he just never mentions me because he doesn't want his enemies to attack the only person he could never imagine loosing. Me." I stated and Jack once again smirked with his eyes squinted and laughed lightly.

"You sure that it's that he doesn't want to have you dead because he thinks that your not smart enough to battle off some Daleks or Cybermen?" He asked and I gasped in fake hurt.

"I'll have you know I am very well capable of fighting off a lousy Dalek and simple minded Cybermen. Plus, he's my father, he wants to protect me. In fact if he knew I was with you here he would have been here already to pick one of us up and take us away. Now you may think that if he were to take you he was trying to protect you but in reality he would send you off to be killed on the planet Skaro. Which for you would be just annoying seeing as you'd be shot then come back alive and be shot again. A never ending loop of pain and being killed a hundred and then being dumped into space." I said and then noticed that he had a big sarcastic smile on his face.

"What?" I asked after a few seconds of just staring at me and he laughed whole heartedly.

"You ramble just as much as him, you two really are related huh?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I was just lying! Of course I'm related to him, sheesh who made it so you can't trust."

"Probably your father." He replied quickly after and I laughed then continued to take a sip of my lemonade and noticed that Jack was staring at me. I looked back but his gaze didn't falter for even a second.

"So, how many times have you regenerated?" He asked suddenly and I gave him a fake glare.

"You never ask a timelady that by the way, it's like asking her age. But because I'm the only one left I suppose I don't have to uphold that little thing because I always thought it was stupid. I have regenerated twice and I am 154 years old. Turning 155 in another 5 months." I said and he continued to stare at me, I ate my last chip and he was quick to leave. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to a bridge near the shop.

"Why are we here?" I asked a little surprised that he would just drag along a girl to some bridge when he just met her.

"Look." He said and pointed out towards the sea and I sighed in defeat and turned my attention to the sea which was a golden color with orange blended in. The sun was setting and it was rather beautiful I walked up to the railing and started climbing over.

"What are you doing?! Your not gonna jump are you?" Jack asked and ran up and grabbed my wrists, I laughed and his grip loosened slightly.

"What if I did? I would just come back to the surface with a new body and maybe I would get rid of you, ever think maybe I don't like you that much? Committing suicide would make anyone run away, especially if you know I would regenerate because-"

"Okay I get it, and you aren't going to be dieing on my watch, if the Doc is gonna be coming to visit in 5 months and I'm gonna be with you then I can't have you being in another body, he'll think its my fault!" He said and came closer to make a grab for my waist. I quickly turned around and sat on the railing of the bridge and heard him sigh rather loudly behind me. I then looked over to see him climbing over as well.

"Well I suppose that if you are going to reject me then I will never find love that will live with me for my entire stay on this planet. I best just try to end myself as soon as possible. Starting with jumping of a bridge..." Jack let go of the railing and leaned back slightly with his eyes closed and hands in a surrender pose. I gasped and grabbed onto his trench coat and was thankful I did when I did because there was no way I was going to be able to pull him up when he was being completely pulled down by gravity. I would have easily been pulled down with him and then I would have a new body and he'd come back alive but his bones would be broken and possible internal bleeding. Jack started laughing and finally grabbed onto the bridge railing I sighed and closed my eyes in relief only to reopen them to have Jack's face right up close in mine.

"Were you really scared or just didn't want people to notice a man falling from the bridge right where you sit. I can't imagine what kind of trouble you would be in, you would be arrested for committing murder even if you acted like you were devastated." He said laughing and not taking his eyes off mine and I stared back.

"Oh please, I have my sonic screwdriver they could never keep me in such a simple cell." I said matter-of-factly and he laughed.

"I suppose then you were scared I would get hurt." He said and looked rather pleased with himself, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not evil or anything, I know you wouldn't die but you would be in a world of pain, broken bones, internal bleeding, and probably some damage to the brain. Not that, that would effect how you act now." I said and he feigned hurt with a gasp and he put his hand to his chest. I laughed and he put his hand back which was on the railing on my left while his other hand was on the right side of me on the railing.

"Right, well this has been a good day but I believe I will be taking off now." I said and hoped he didn't hear the slight fear in my voice. I quickly slid around and jumped back onto the bridge then continued to walk back to my TARDIS.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard then I heard running steps and Jack was then in front of me walking backwards so he could face me.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" He asked and I tried to pass him but he walked back in front of me.

"Do you know anything about timelords? We don't ever stay in the same place! I didn't even stay on my home planet very often. Only old timelords who were on their last generation ever stayed at home." I said then entered the park that I had landed in and spotted my TARDIS that was just like my dad's, except I broke my chameleons circuit and it's stuck as a police box. When I was little I didn't want it to change shapes and wanted it to look just like my dad's. I changed my mind probably about 50 years later and I couldn't fix it. Who knew that sugarless grape soda could do so much damage!

"Oh come on. If your leaving at least let me come along! I haven't traveled in over 15 years! I'm like you and the Doc, I'm tired of being stuck here in the 21st century!" He whined.

"Well...I suppose you could come..." I said and smiled which in turn made him smile.

"Great! Let's go!"


	4. Please consider the following

**Now that I have written this little drabble of just a cute little encounter between Jack and my OC as the Doctor's daughter I really want more people to write these. I want to see how other people get creative with it and I want you! Yes you! To write one now, a romantic story of Jack and The Doc's daughter! Doesn't have to be long, even just a one shot, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! :)**


End file.
